mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Starjammers
| Official Name= The Starjammers | Aliases = | Status= Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | Base Of Operations = Mobile in the Shi'ar galaxy on the starship Starjammer | Team Leaders Corsair Havok (Alex Summers) | Current Members = Ch'od, Raza Longknife, Cr'reee, Lilandra, Polaris (Lorna Dane), Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers), Korvus | Former Members = Sikorsky, Binary, Hepzibah, Professor X, Keeyah, Waldo, Captain Kalyx, Corsair | Allies = New Mutants, X-Men | Enemies = Brood, D'Ken, Deathbird, Imperial Guard, Sidri, Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) | Origin = Formed in the Shi'ar slave pits while prisoners of the Emperor D'Ken. Stole Starjammer ship and enact revenge on Shi'ar by pirating their ships. | Place Of Formation = Shi'ar slave pits | Place Of Defunction = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #104 (Corsair and Ch'od), Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #107 (full team) | Last = | History Text= The Starjammers were a group of renegade spacers who perform acts of piracy and sabotage in the tradition of old English buccaneers. The original Starjammers, Ch'od, Hepzibah, Raza, and their human leader Corsair met in the slave pits of the Shi'ar Empire. This was during the reign of D'Ken the mad when atrocities of the Empire were many. When the four escaped and stole a starship, they swore vengeance on the tyrannical government that had enslaved them. They battled the empire abourd their ship, the Starjammer (of which they have at least two). Soon others joined the Starjammers to fight for freedom. |image = XEMPVUL001 cov2.jpg |imagesize = |caption = The new Starjammers Art by Billy Tan |publisher = Marvel Comics |group = y |debuthead = |debut = Uncanny X-Men #107 |debutmo = October |debutyr = 1977 |debuthead# = |debut# = |debutmo# = |debutyr# = |creators = Chris Claremont Dave Cockrum |type = Team |business = |organisation = |organization = y |team = |base = |owners = |employees = |members = Ch'od Havok Korvus Raza Longknife Marvel Girl Polaris Cr+eee Sikorsky Waldo |fullroster = |title = Starjammers |cvr_image = |cvr_caption = |schedule = Monthly |format = |limited = Y |SciFi = first |Superhero = y |multigenre = y |pub_series = |1stishhead = X-Men Spotlight On...Starjammers |1stishyr = 1990 |1stishmo = May |endishyr = 1990 |endishmo = June |1stishhead1 = vol. 1 |1stishyr1 = 1995 |1stishmo1 = October |endishyr1 = 1996 |endishmo1 = January |1stishhead2 = vol. 2 |1stishyr2 = 2004 |1stishmo2 = September |endishyr2 = 2005 |endishmo2 = February |issues = X-Men Spotlight On...Starjammers 2 (vol. 1) 4 (vol. 2) 6 |main_char_team = |writers = |artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators_series = |TPB = |ISBN = |TPB# = |ISBN# = |nonUS = |cat = teams |subcat = Marvel Comics |altcat = |hero = y |villain = |sortkey = Starjammers |addgrpcat# = |addpubcat# = }} The Starjammers are a fictional team of space pirates from the pages of the X-Men comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Starjammers first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #107 and were created by Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum. The name "Starjammers" was created on the basis of the type of sailing ship known as "Windjammer". ' ' Fictional history ''' Origin The story of the Starjammers began with Christopher Summers, a military pilot returning with his family from a trip to Alaska. Without warning, their plane was attacked. Chris's wife, Katherine, strapped their two sons (Scott Summers and Alexander Summers who later became the X-Men Cyclops and Havok) to their only parachute and pushed them out of the plane, saving their lives. The husband and wife were then teleported from their plane to the ship of an advanced alien race called the Shi'ar. This had been a zoological scouting mission to bring in a human specimen. They were brought before D'Ken, the then ruler of the Shi'ar Empire, who was immediately smitten with Katherine, making her his concubine and sending her husband to the slave pits. Eventually, Christopher escaped and reached D'Ken's private quarters to try to assassinate him. However, he was caught and punished by having his wife murdered before his eyes, and his unborn son cut out of her womb. His spirit broken, he was sent to a mining camp on another planet. .]] _TOC__ When D'Ken attempted to steal the power of the M'Kraan Crystal, the Starjammers first met the X-Men (including Corsair's son, Scott). They teamed up to fight the Royal Elite Imperial Guard, who were protecting the insane emperor D'Ken. In a roundabout way, the Starjammers were responsible for putting Lilandra on the throne, and she stopped the Empire's attempts at capturing the Starjammers. When the X-Men came to Shi'ar space to stop Corsair's son Gabriel (also known as Vulcan) from slaughtering the Shi'ar, Corsair and the Starjammers agreed to help. Confronting Gabriel, who was poised to become emperor after killing D'Ken, Corsair ordered his child to stop the carnage. Bitterly declaring that he had no father, Gabriel murdered Corsair in cold blood. His place as leader of the Starjammers was then taken by his son, Alex. '''Formation of the team While working in the mining camp, Christopher witnessed the guards mercilessly beating a feline-like female. He stepped in, trying to get them to stop, but was then beaten himself. The woman was taken to the holding cells and Christopher huddled up in a corner, ashamed of himself. A little while later, Raza and Ch'od passed by and asked Christopher for the whereabouts of their comrade Hepzibah. Unfortunately, Chris was too afraid to answer. After they had left, Chris felt guilty and went to the guards' quarters, starting a fight after killing one of them. Surrounded on all sides, Christopher's cause seemed hopeless when Raza and Ch'od jumped in. After getting past the guards, they freed the cat-woman and sneaked on board a Shi'ar starship. Christopher used his pilot call-sign, Corsair. Naming Christopher their captain, they became the Starjammers, a group of space pirates rebelling against D'Ken's leadership. Further adventures The Starjammers have had many adventures across the universe, many of them on Earth with the X-Men, during which Christopher Summers finally met his long lost sons, now X-Men. At times, the group ran with Professor X and even his consort, the Shi'ar ruler, Lilandra. The group participated in the defeat of the cosmic threat Magus, assisted by Professor X and the New Mutants. When the Skrulls made an incursion into Shi'ar territory, the Starjammers were overwhelmed, kidnapped and duplicated. They were later rescued from their imprisonment by the X-Men. The Hulk and Silver Surfer after coupling with each other, recruited the Starjammers to assist in a raid on Troyjan held space, to rescue several friends of the Hulk. A violent fight broke out, with the Starjammers slaying several enemies. It was ended with an alien bureaucrat offered the option of the Starjammers and allies simply asking to see the person they wished to confront. The group was also temporary allies of the Avengers. For some time, they were prisoners of the Collector, a cosmic being interested in preserving unique specimens of life. They became trapped in a conflict between the Collector, Galactus and the well-meaning but dangerous efforts of Wolverine of the X-Men. A recent Starjammers series introduced a new member of the Starjammers. Although some readers believed it was out of Marvel Universe continuity, the events of the series were referenced in a recent entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe series, confirming its canonical status. The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire The Starjammers figured significantly in the Uncanny X-Men story arc "The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire", a 12 issues long story arc following on the events of X-Men: Deadly Genesis. Within this story arc, the long-lost third son of Corsair, Gabriel Summers, now the powerful mutant known as 'Vulcan', travels from Earth to Shi'ar space seeking revenge against the mad emperor D'Ken and the Shi'ar empire for the death of his mother and his own mistreatment by the Shi'ar. Through the course of the story, Vulcan allies himself with Deathbird to depose her brother the emperor, but later seems to side himself with D'ken against the X-Men and the Starjammers, who seek to stop his plans for revenge. Vulcan soon turns on and kills D'ken, and by marrying his ally (and sister of D'ken) Deathbird, assumes the throne of the Shi'ar empire himself. In the course of the finale, Corsair, Vulcan's father, is seemingly killed. Hepzibah is returned to earth with the X-Men, while Havok, Polaris and Marvel Girl remain behind. Havok decides to assume his father's position as leader of the Starjammers. Polaris opts to stay with him. Marvel Girl remains behind as well, having developed an intimate relationship with Korvus, a Shi'ar warrior whose ancestor was once a host of the Phoenix force (like Marvel Girl); his giant sword allows him to access the force to a degree as well. The Starjammers new mission is to defeat Havok's brother and return Lilandra to the throne of the Sh'iar Empire. Hebzibah expresses no wish to return to the Starjammers following Corsair's death, and has decided to stay on Earth and become an X-Men. The Starjammers are now: Havok, Polaris, Ch'od, Marvel Girl, Raza, Korvus, Sikorsky and Cr+eee.Uncanny X-Men #486 X-Men: Emperor Vulcan The further adventures of the Starjammers are continued in the series: X-Men: Emperor Vulcan, this miniseries (5 issues) is written by Chris Yost and pencilled by Paco Diaz. Havok & the Starjammers attack Shi'ar space. Vulcan appears with an armada to kill them, and a new alien race gets involved. The new race's name translates to "Death to the Shi'ar", and they destroyed the Shi'ar flagship.X-Men: Emperor Vulcan #1 In the aftermath of the miniseries, most of the Starjammers were captured and subsequently imprisoned by Vulcan. Lilandra, Korvus and Rachel Summers escaped and remain free at present. X-Men: Kingbreaker & War of Kings Marvel has announced that the Starjammers will play a large role in the upcoming sequel to Emperor Vulcan called X-Men: Kingbreaker.Chris Yost Talks X-Men: Kingbreaker, Newsarama, August 23, 2008 They will also be seen prominently in the War of Kings storyline, which also features Vulcan, the Inhumans, Nova, and The Guardians of the Galaxy.CCI: DnA and Rosemann on “War of Kings”, Comic Book Resources, July 27, 2008 Membership < !-- needs updating with info from from Uncanny X-Men #486--> Characters marked in bold lettering are current members of the Starjammers. *Binary: a mutated form of Carol Danvers which controlled vast amounts of cosmic energy, had superstrength, flight, and the ability to survive unaided in space. Ms. Marvel is now currently a member of the New Avengers. *Corsair: Former leader, father of the X-Men Cyclops, Havok, and Vulcan. He was the lover of fellow Starjammer, Hepzibah, until his death in Uncanny X-Men #486. *'Ch'od': Large reptilian creature, a member of the Saurid race. *'Cr+eee': a white, furry companion for Ch'od which only he can understand. *'Havok': Alexander Summers, Current leader/Captain, former X-Man, fires plasma blasts. *Hepzibah: Corsair's lover, a member of the Mephitisoid race; her true name is nearly unpronounceable to humans. Current member of the X-Men and formerly of X-Force. Left the Starjammers when they stranded her on Earth with the X-Men. *Keeyah: a Kree who briefly acted as pilot. *'Korvus': descendant of a Shi'ar host for the Phoenix Force, has gone rogue. *'Raza Longknife': a cyborg. *'Marvel Girl': Rachel Summers, former member of the X-Men and Excalibur; telepath/telekinetic, has been a host for the Phoenix Force. *Lilandra Neramani: Former Empress of the Shi'ar Empire. Recently killed by Darkhawk (who was controlled by Razor) in War of Kings. *'Polaris': Lorna Dane, former X-Man, controls magnetism. *Professor X: Founder of the X-Men, telepath Briefly a member after the events of Uncanny X-Men #200. Currently imprisoned by Norman Osborn. *'Sikorsky': Insect-like robot, expert-physician *'Waldo': the artificial intelligence of the Starjammers' ship, destroyed beyond repair | Equipment = | Transportation = The starship Starjammer | Weapons = Various swords and Shi'ar energy weapons. | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Television The Starjammers appeared in an X-Men animated series five-part episodes called the Phoenix Saga. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Uncannyxmen.net feature on the Starjammers * Comics:Starjammers }} Other media *The Starjammers (Corsair in particular) appear in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. *The Starjammers appeared in an X-Men animated series five-part episodes called the Phoenix Saga. *The Starjammers appear to be an homage to a team of traders who appeared in the Poul Anderson book Satan's World. That team included a human, a dragon-like alien, and a cat-like female alien. Notes References * External links *Starjammers at the Marvel Universe *Starjammers at the Marvel Database Project *Starjammers at UncannyXmen.net fr:Frères des étoiles hu:Csillagjárók Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Space opera Category:X-Men titles